clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry
|height = 6.1 meters |class = Low altitude combat craft |armaments = *3 anti-personal laser turrets *4 composite-beam laser turrets *8 light air-to-air rockets *2 mass-driver missile launchers |complement = *4 speeder bikes *IM-6 medical droid |max-passengers = 30 |crew = *Pilot *Co-pilot/gunner *2-4 gunners |role = *Aerial assault *Transport *Boarding craft |eras = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire}} The Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry was a type of LAAT gunship used by the Republic during the Clone Wars. Also known as the Republic Gunship and larty by the troopers, it was an effective vehicle used for attacking and for transporting troops. After the Clone Wars, the few remaining were used for a short period, before they were deactivated or destroyed. Equipment The LAAT/i had lots of armaments. It had three anti-personal turrets that were stationed two in the front under the cockpit and one in the back under the wings. It had four laser beam turrets operated by gunners that were very useful and could destroy both aerial targets and ground targets. Eight light air-to-air missiles were used to destroy approaching enemy forces in the sky. Also, it had two mass-driver missile launchers in the rear of the vehicle loaded with homing missiles. Inside the gunship, four military-class speeder bikes could be deployed, along with an IM-6 medical droid in the emergency kit. In an emergency, the cockpit could turn into an escape vessel and flee the ship. The ship was capable of holding up to thirty passengers, and handles were held by cables on the top of the ship to help steady the troopers during rocky flights. History Clone Wars Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry gunships were first used during the Battle of Geonosis, where they deployed the troopers from Kamino and destroyed both aerial and ground targets. They eventually helped the Republic win the battle, and they were sent with troopers to their destinations to stop the Confederacy and win the war. They were used during many battles and were vital during battles, bringing troops with them to help the remaining struggling forces. During the Battle of Muunilinst, they dropped off tons of troops to prevent to approaching droid forces. In the Battle of Ryloth, the Republic forces were almost decimated until the Republic arrived in these gunships. Also, one gunship was loaded with explosives and was set off by the clone troopers in order to stop the droid army attempting to attack the Republic from a side. Some known gunships were Lucky Lekku, Crumb Bomber, Spaceward Ho!, Bantha Poodoo, Plo's Bros, Separatist Nightmare, Bad Kitty, Dooku Boot, Boot Gunray, and The Bug Stomper. Galactic Empire After the fall of the Republic, the Empire used some of the remaining gunships for patrols and attack vessels. Some people also found them deserted or destroyed on planets after battles had been fought. During that time, they were known as "Alliance Assault Craft" and "Rebel Assault Transports". Just after the Empire took over, Imperial storm commando Sarkli landed on a planet with a deserted gunship and some B1 battle droids, both of which were left over from the just ended Clone Wars. He successfully used it and destroyed it, only to crash it into a canyon wall when Wedge Antilles, who had accidentally gotten there, used an E-web blaster cannon and severely damaged it. Customization Some troopers customized their gunships to look a certain way. A LAAT gunship used on Muunilinst was customized to have a blue background, along with sharp teeth in a mouth and eyes. Others were not as customized and had nose art such as Twi'leks or whatever they wanted. The Lucky Lekku and Spaceward Ho! both had art of female Twi'leks, and the Plo's Bros gunships had art of Plo Koon and two troopers, showing the owners of the vehicles. Out-of-Universe The gunship is similar to certain military helicopters, as the sphere turrets are like the miniguns, and the doors are like the sliding doors on choppers. Appearances *''Air Strike'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Dark Disciple'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Equipment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Impregnable'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Machines of War'' *''Nomad'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 1'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 2'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 5'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars PhotoComic'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 32: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' * * comic * junior novel * * comic * novel * junior novel *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars Insider 65'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 11: Escape, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 12: Escape, Part 2'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 9: In Service of the Republic, Part 3'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * * * * *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' * Non-Canon Appearances LEGO *Set 20010 Republic Gunship *Set 7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar *Set 7163 Republic Gunship *Set 7676 Republic Attack Gunship *Set 4490 Mini Republic Gunship *Set 75021 Republic Gunship *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Other *Star Wars Pinball *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' video game *''Old Wounds'' Sources * Category:Vehicles Category:LAAT variant Category:Finished articles